


Draco Malfoy and the One Eternal Bond

by Starofbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofbright/pseuds/Starofbright
Summary: A lot of people return for their eighth year of Hogwarts. Being of age allows for more parties, after a drunken night the group finds themselves casting a soulmate spell. Who will end up where?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my birthday! I was going to wait until I had more of this finished to start posting, but I’m too excited! So celebrate with me and the start of this soul adventure!

_The second year of Defense Against the Dark Arts started with a little more fanfare than the previous year. It had something to do with the four ostentatious books that were required for all years, and much more to do with the outlandish professor that wrote them. Draco Malfoy sat in his usual seat in the center aisle of the combined class. He picked this seat because one Hermione Granger sat on the opposite of the aisle a row in front. It was the perfect location to get in several glances but more importantly close enough to get sneering comments in whenever the swot rose her hand to answer questions, or ask questions, or make judgmental noises._

_It amused Draco greatly when the judgmental noises were directed at Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Ever since the dolt let loose Cornish Pixies on the first day of class, the top student had lost her respect for the man. It was on one of those extremely judgmental days when the Professor decided that in order to teach more about the dark arts, the students needed to know about love and the possibility of finding the one fated; designed just for the individuals involved._

_"One cannot know how to fight darkness if one does not know light." Professor Lockhart started while pacing the front of the classroom, "Each of us was designed for just one other, it has many names. The fated one, destiny, fate, soulmade, soulbound, soulmate, the list could go on and on. The point remains we each are truly capable of love!" he finished with a flourish of his hands while coming to a stop and plastering on a large smile like he just presented them with the deepest knowledge they had never heard before. Draco scoffed at the man. As a pureblood Draco had been raised on the knowledge of the bond that comes from finding the one fate wants for you, he was a product of that very type of bond. and he knew for a fact that several of his classmates already held the same knowledge as well._

_"It's simple really, you just wave your wand in a figure eight over the heart and say **ad aeternum**. It should create a small mark across the heart that will match exactly to your true love! Now everyone try it together. One, two, three, **ad aeternum** " The whole class followed the professors lead. Not a single one of them was able to create the mark on themselves. Clearing his throat at the obvious disappointment he carried that the class lacked automatic soulmate connections, "Um, right. Well then, uh, class dismissed." Professor Lockheart made a shooing motion that really ended class 30 minutes early._

Draco Malfoy sat at the formal table waiting to take tea with the Minister of Magic. Two years ago this scenario would be laughable, if anyone would have said that this could happen he personally would have escorted them to St. Mungo's himself. First because he honestly did not think he would be alive past six months ago, second if he was alive he had been positive he would be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. Instead he sat here in Malfoy Manor, where he had spent the last three months since the final battle at Hogwarts. House arrest, who would have thought that was an option for the youngest Death Eater who let older more vicious Death Eaters into Hogwarts? Definitely not him. Don't get him wrong, he was very grateful that he did not have to spend the last three months on the cold dark island that houses Azkaban prison. He just never thought that mercy would happen for him. 

Draco tapped his fingers in a rhythmless tune against the table as he continued waiting for the Minister. A picture of calm, counting his breaths, wanting for time to speed up, waiting for the fireplace to turn Floo green. He already had Tippy prepare the tea cart and place it under stasis charm until the Minister would grace Malfoy Manor with his presence. It seemed as if time had stopped in between each second of the grandfather clock ticking away in the hall. Allowing Draco far too much time to start worrying about what the Minister could actually want to talk to him about, it's not like Draco had any new information about missing Death Eaters or anything. As per the terms of his house arrest, he only had contact with the Ministry officials, the house elves, and his mother who was also on house arrest. He was still over thinking every possible scenario that he could when the fireplace finally turned green. Draco gracefully walked over to the fireplace and stood to the side ready to greet Minister Shacklebolt as soon as he stepped from the fireplace. 

"Ah! Mister Malfoy! So great to see you!" Kingsley Shacklebolt boisterously greeted the young man waiting for him.

"Please, Minister, Sir, call me Draco." Draco kindly insisted while shaking the older man's hand. 

"If you insist on informalities then I insist that you call me Kingsley and never call me sir again." The minister heartily laughed like he just told the funniest joke in the world.

"Right this way then, Kingsley." Draco walked back over to the formal table and tea setting. Gesturing for the minister to sit at the head of the table. "How do you take your tea?" he asked as he began pouring tea into two of the finest china cups.

"A quarter lemon slice and two sugars, please." The minister adjusted his napkin on his lap and picked up several of the delicate looking finger sandwiches that were placed in the middle of the table. "Thank you. Now, I imagine you are wondering why I demanded this meeting today. I practically invited myself over for tea. I promise it is for good reason, and I assumed you would prefer to have the meeting here instead of traversing through the Atrium and Ministry Offices. I can only imagine the field day The Daily Prophet would have watching you walk back through the entrance halls for no apparent reason. Maybe we should have done it there, the speculations alone would be absolutely delightful." Kingsley chuckled. Draco just stared wide eyed at the man, having no idea how to take his tirade. "I wanted you to formally know that your house arrest will be over tomorrow, this will give you plenty of time to go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies for your school year." The Minister said matter of factly as if he did not just drop a huge bomb on Draco's life.

"Excuse me? School year? I am sure you are mistaken. I already attended my seventh year at Hogwarts." Draco floundered at the Minister, clearly he had lost his mind.

"Did you not receive a letter? Headmistress McGonagal has decided to invite all who wish to attend Hogwarts to retake their seventh year in order to properly prepare and take the N.E.W.T.S. Last year's education was a joke, no one would be able to pass the tests with high enough scores to get jobs. I'll be honest, last year was a shite show to say the least." Shacklebolt paused to pick up another sandwich, "These are fantastic by the way, please let the chef know that I think they are delightful!"

"I will pass the complement along to my mother. She has taken up cooking to pass her time, the elves are training her well." Draco smiled thinking about his mother's antics, she really had taken to cooking rather easily, it was very much like an edible potion. He would not admit it to anyone but he had become quite the master chef himself. He usually just has Tippy watch him to make sure he doesn't make any grave mistakes but for the last three weeks his meals had been perfect. If potions didn't work out for him he could always move to muggle London and work as an executive chef. 

"Oh! How absolutely delightful! Do tell her she is doing a fantastic job of it!" Kingsley gushed, " Anyway, as I was saying, last year was shite for everyone. You included. Everyone else is getting a second chance, I believe it is imperative for the Wizarding World for you to also get that second chance. I won't force you to go back to school, but you are a bright young man, it would be good for you to be back there and make a true name for yourself." The Minister smiled at Draco like he just won the World Cup.

"I am flabbergasted, Kingsley, I had no expectations to do anything more than run my family's business because I knew I wouldn't be able to properly take the N.E.W.T.S. I think I will take this opportunity. I do wish to get into potions, in order to get an apprenticeship I need Outstandings on most of my subjects. And you have cleared this with McGonagall? After what I did, I can't think she would want me back there. I can do classes via correspondence or something. '' Draco lost his excitement about school when he realized he would not be able to walk the halls of that beautiful castle to gain his education. 

"McGonagall was the one who sent me. When she did not hear back from you she began to worry. Knowing that only Ministry officials could come to your home, she called in a favor. That one has seen the man you could become from the beginning and she is giving you an opportunity to make it happen. I would take it if I were you." The Minister tipped his head towards Draco a friendly manner. 

"I did not know McGonagall was so fond of me in particular. Last I saw her I thought I would end up on the wrong side of her wand. I don't think the Headmistress would be really thrilled with the idea of a former Death Eater attending her school. Much less one with so much notoriety." Draco honestly spoke to the Minister of Magic as if he was one of his friends.

"Don't throw yourself under the Knight Bus, you are a reformed child Death Eater, a very intelligent young man, and if the young receptionist in my office is to be believed, rather handsome. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is opening its doors to you, to make sure your future is as bright as it should be. I expect to hear from McGonagall that you were in attendance at the Welcoming Feast." Shacklebolt finished his cup of tea and stood. "I do have to rush off to my next meeting, I do look forward to seeing the things you accomplish, Mr. Malfoy." With that the Minister saw himself back to the fireplace to Floo to his next meeting. 

Draco sat staring at his cooling tea. Did he want to take this opportunity to get an actual education? The last two years for him at Hogwarts had been an absolute joke. Sixth year he was so strung out from anxiety trying to figure out the tasks assigned to him that he barely passed any subjects. Seventh year had not been any better, he may not have had to complete tasks but the stress of trying to learn anything under the Death Eater ruled school was just as bad. For all of the students. He would go talk to his mother about it, she was always the sounding board when he needed to make decisions. Even when she did not always agree with his conclusions, like when he decided to take the Dark Mark. His mother had always supported his choice. "Tippy." he called, with a loud pop the tiny elf landed next to him and bowed. "Take me to Mother."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione Granger was sitting on her tiny bed at the Burrow, staring daggers at the letter in her hands. Headmistress McGonagall was inviting her, probably everyone her age, back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to retake their seventh year. It would mean she could actually sit for her N.E.W.T.S. instead of taking them by correspondence. And she knew Harry and Ron were planning on taking the Ministry up on their offer to let them go straight into the Auror program. It would mean that for a whole year that she only had to focus on doing her own work, not making sure the boys kept up, not trying to help Harry save the world. Just ample time to study, read and maybe spend time with her other friends. 

She had spent an exuberant amount of time with just Harry and Ron over the last year, having to ignore practically everyone else while they were hunting the Horcruxes. She saw the appeal of being away from them long enough to make her other relationships flourish. She loved Harry like a brother, and Ron was... He was Ron, and she loved him too, she just didn't know in what capacity. They shared a kiss during the heat of battle and ever since they had been... convoluted to say the least. They had been dancing around each other all summer, which led to Hermione hiding out in the room she shared with Ginny more often than in the open areas of the house. With the exception of meals she had seen Ron twice this last two weeks, and both times were so awkward that even Molly had suggested they only hang out in a group for a time. 

With a heavy sigh, Hermione set the letter back on the bed. There really wasn't a way she could pass up this opportunity to actually go back to her beloved castle and finish her schooling. It was time for her to tell the boys she would not be joining them for Auror training, a conversation that she was not sure how to start. Bracing herself for the argument that would inevitably happen with Ron, he never understood her love of school and learning. Walking down the stairs in search of boys, she literally ran into George who was slowly shuffling out of the bathroom. He had been slow moving ever since the final battle, he injured his leg and lower back saving Fred from falling shrapnel after an explosion outside the Room of Requirement. Fred lost an arm but it was better than his life, that's what they always reminded everyone who started to pity them.

"Oh! George! I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming out of the bathroom. I didn't hurt you didI?" Hermione scrambled to grab the tittering young man's arm to prevent him from falling.

"It's alright 'Mione. I can see you have your head stuck in the air with the snitches." George cheekily grinned at her. 

Hermione shivered a little, being stuck in the air was not something she ever wanted to do. "I know you are being cheeky, but never do I want to be stuck in the air. Have you seen Harry or Ron? I need to talk to them." 

"Harry was in the kitchen minutes ago, and I think Mum made Ron start de-gnome the garden." George supplied helpfully before going back to lay down in his room, since he was still recovering the Healers insisted he laid down after being up for two hours. Fred was in better shape even with the missing arm but was having a hard time adjusting. 

"Thanks George, do you need help making it back to your room?" Hermione offered as she watched him struggling to make it on his own. 

"I'll be alright 'Mione, you probably should go catch Harry and Ron before Mum sends them off to do something else." George continued shakily down the hall. 

She made her way into the kitchen to find Harry sitting at the table munching on a biscuit and drinking a cup of tea. Harry looked up from reading The Daily Prophet, "Want a cuppa, 'Mione?" Harry swished and flicked his wand, making another mug levitate over to where she started to sit down by him.

"Thanks Harry, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I am sure you got a letter from Headmistress McGonagall, and I wanted to know what you're deciding to do." Hermione poured her tea, adding two sugars and a splash cream. 

"I think everyone who was supposed to finish seventh year last year received one. "Due to the circumstances of the war, a rare eighth year at our beloved Hogwarts." is what the letter said exactly." Harry quoted taking a large sip of his own tea. "And you already know I plan to take the Ministry's offer to go right into Auror training. Plus I'm shite at test taking and I don't feel like stressing myself out for N.E.W.T.S. then the Auror tests after the stress of the last year." He shrugged at her.

"That makes sense, I know you have always hated studying for exams." She paused taking a few sips of tea stalling a bit for time. "Harry, I am going to take McGonagall up on her offer to attend eighth year." Hermione stated simply hoping the blunt approach would help deliver the blow that she would not be with him through his training. 

"I know, 'Mione. I knew as soon as I got the letter that I would be going to the Ministry without you. And Hermione, that's okay. You have spent enough time making sure I do everything I need to do. It's time for you to do what is best for you, not what is best for me. Or Ron. Or the Wizarding World." Harry patted her hand and gave her a tiny smile, knowing full well that she needed the support.

"Oh! Harry!" Hermione through her arms around him in a tight hug. "I love you, even if I don't go with you everywhere anymore." She teased him, but sincerely meant what she said, she did love him but it was most definitely a familial type of love. "Do you know where Ron is? I need to have this conversation with him too, but I doubt he will take it as well as you."

"He is out in the garden, Molly has him de-gnoming it again. I think his pent-up anger allows him to kick those little buggers further than anyone else in the household." Harry sniggered at the fact that redhead was so hot headed.

"Alright, I am going to go talk to him then. Do you think I should give him a glass of lemonade? Or a cup of tea? Or a bottle of Firewhiskey?" Hermione mused slightly wringing her hands in nervousness.

Harry just reached over and patted her shoulder, "It'll be fine, 'Mione. Just go talk to him, Godric knows the two of you have needed to have this conversation for a few months now." He just shewed her out of the kitchen with a wave of his hand. 

Hermione got up from the table and made her way as slow as she possibly could to the garden. It wasn't hard to find Ron, he was taller and more broad than he had been in the past, but what made it easy was the loud cursing coming from the south end of the garden. It wasn't like her to feel nervous about doing something she knew she needed to do, but talking with Ron about it something important was as hard as talking to a brick wall. Taking a deep breath for courage, "Ron, I need to talk to you. Can you stop cursing at the gnomes for a while?" 

"Oh, 'Mione, I didn't hear you come out. What's on your mind?" Ron turned towards her, hearing her seriousness in the tone of her voice.

"I assume you got a letter from McGonagall?" She started without making eye contact just looking somewhat in his direction.

"I did, but I didn't read much of it. We are going to be Aurors and already have that offer." He shrugged 

"I am going to take McGonagall up on the offer. I want to finish my schooling properly and I've looked forward to taking me N.E.W.T.S. since I found out about them..." Hermione paused, taking a shaky breath, before she could continue Ron interrupted. 

"Of course you are excited about a test the rest of the world hates." He said shaking his head in mirth. 

Before any further interruptions could happen, Hermione blurted out "Ronald, I don't think I want to be an Auror." When he didn't interrupt her again she continued with the rest of her reasoning. "The last year of chasing darkness was enough to last me a lifetime. I don't think I want to do that for the rest of my life." The relief from speaking those words out loud flooded her system, until then she hadn't realized how much of a burden not saying it had become for her.

"What do you mean? We were supposed to do this together, it's been what we are good at, the three of us working together to accomplish our goals." Ron sounded more confused than angry which is better than Hermione had expected.

"You and Harry are more than capable of doing training by yourselves. You don't always need me to be right there with you, Ron." She let out an exasperated huff.

"But what if I want you right there with me?" Ron said, stepping right next to her, forcing her eyes on him.

"What are you saying, Ron? You have barely talked to me in weeks. You won't notice that I am not there." Hermione was not letting him get out of finally having this conversation about their relationship.

"I thought we were going to have all the time to talk about the _kiss_ , and figure out where we are. I didn't know you were going to abandon me. I mean us, as in Harry and me." Ron shouted at Hermione, bringing forth the temper she was initially expecting. 

"Don't shout, Ronald! " Hermione half shouted at him, "I have spent the last seven years making sure you and Harry are taken care of, I missed my most important year of school to defeat an evil wizard, and you think I am just abandoning you the first time I want to do something for myself? If this is not the most perfect example of you putting your needs before mine. This is why we will never work as more than friends, Ronald Billius Weasley." She finished in a huff crossing her arms over her chest and slightly stomping her right foot in not very suppressed rage.

"Fuck me! This is how you are going to break up with me? In rage? I deserve better than that 'Mione! _I DESERVE BETTER!_ " Ron shouted right back at her, the rage turning his face a brilliant shade of red.

"There would have had to have been more than a singular kiss between us for me to be able to break up with you, Ronald. This is just yet again, the perfect example as to why we will _never_ work." Hermione stated more calmly than she actually felt, but she couldn't bring herself to muster up the rage that she truly felt towards him. She was just too exhausted to be able to keep up whatever charade they had been playing. "Hopefully me going to Hogwarts, spending time away from you, will allow you to come to your senses and allow you to apologize to _ME_ properly." With a small huff she turned on her heels and marched back up to the Burrow without a second look behind her.


	2. Disguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be randomly updated, and I should have planned better but here we are... HUGE shout out to my favorite Beta @Monkeyihihji for keeping my thoughts flowing in the right direction!

Tippy unceremoniously popped them right in front of Narcissa, who was taking tea herself in the solarium. "Ah, my dragon, why must you insist on scaring me like this?" She admonished him, dabbing at the tea she spilled down her front due to his sudden appearance.

"Sorry about that, mother. I asked Tippy to bring me to you right away but did not plan on scaring the tea out of your cup." He smiled teasingly at her. "I have something I wish to talk about with you. I just finished having tea with the Minister of Magic." Draco was pleased with her reaction of surprise.

"I thought you were still on house arrest, how did you go down to the Ministry?" She asked him with quizzical eyes. 

"Oh, Minister Shacklebolt was here at the Manor, he just used the Floo back to his office. And I am officially not on house arrest." Draco smiled at his mother with the good news of being free, she just hit him on the arm in frustration.

"The Minister was here in my home," She slapped his arm at every word in the most undignified manner, "And you did not bother to tell me!" She huffed at him in even greater annoyance. 

Draco out right laughed at her antics, ever since his father had been locked away her true fighting spirit began to shine more freely. She always played the perfect Death Eater housewife but this was her true self; open, kind, and feisty. "The Minister did tell me to pass along his compliments on your fabulous cooking. I served him the new tea sandwiches you made this morning." He smiled further as the abuse on his arm became even more exaggerated. 

"You feed the new Minister of Magic my _sandwiches_ and did not bother to tell me he was going to even be here?! UGH! What type of monster raised you." Narcissa said in exasperation.

"Come now, mother, father would be ever so upset if he knew you called him a monster." He stuck his tongue out at her to soften the joke further allowing her to know he did not truly believe he was raised by a monster, just a very misguided man that sinned a lot. 

"You know very well that I meant that nasty old house elf that had flatulence every time she bent over to pick you up. " She smiled warmly at her only child.

"Mother! Did you just make a fart joke? I thought you said potty humor was beneath us." He said to her in fake aghast. 

She just openly laughed, the sound was like living light, tinkling full of happiness. It wasn't a sound that often left her before the war, Draco could count on one hand how many times he heard that sound growing up. Once when his father tripped over one of Draco's misplaced toys while carrying a large cake. Lucius landed in the middle of the cake on the floor, icing flying in every direction. His mother broke out into hysterical laughter when his father had looked up at her in absolute shock with his entire face covered in cake. It was so unlike his father that if the incident is mentioned today, she will still let out a tiny giggle. 

The second time Draco could recall, was the day he had done accidental magic for the first time. He had been so enthralled with a tiny yellow canary his father had bought for him that he accidentally created 60 of them in his happiness. The tiny birds had flitted everywhere causing havoc on the tea party she had been hosting. 

The third time also brought an enormous amount of sadness. It was the day his mother found out she was pregnant with a little witch. Eight year old Draco was just as excited to have a little sister, the responsibility of being an older brother was something he looked forward to. One rainy day, Draco came home from playing with Blaise and Theo to find his mother sitting in the library crying. His Aunt Bella had found out his mother was expecting again and in a fit of jealous rage she had sent a letter from Azkaban It had been laced with a curse that had blasted his mother across the room, causing her to land on her large round belly. His mother knew before the time came to deliver that his sister was gone. He started to hate his Aunt then, it only grew as he had to interact with her more over the course of the war.

Shaking himself from his now darkened thoughts, Draco turned further to face his mother, "I did have something I wanted to talk to you about, I will need your actual thoughts and opinion about this matter." He looked into Narcissa's eyes, took a deep breath before proceeding, "Mother, Headmistress McGonagall has offered an opportunity for me to return to Hogwarts for a special eighth year. I would be able to actually study and complete my N.E.W.T.S. and pursue an apprenticeship as a Potions Master. I do not wish to spend all of my days living off my father's Gringotts vault." He continued to look at his mother with big pleading eyes waiting for her reaction. 

"Oh, my dragon, how opportune! I don't expect them to make this offer only to you, but do know of any others who will return? Did you ask Theo or Blaise?" She excitedly fired off questions for him.

"But mother, this will mean you are stuck in the Manor by yourself, unable to leave the grounds for at least another six months. I don't want to abandon you here." He with all the seriousness within him.

"Don't be silly, Draco, of course you are going to go back for this special year of school. I will be perfectly fine here, and like you said six more months then I will be able to go out to serve our community again. We do have a reputation to rebuild as you know, I will take it upon myself to help raise more money to help with the rebuilding effort. I can do a lot of planning until then." She smiled sweetly at him in a manner that said the conversation was over and he could say no more to change her opinion on the matter. 

"Well, if you insist, mother. I will go write to the Headmistress and inform her that a former Death Eater will be attending her school in just a week." Draco gave his mother a bleak smile before walking back to his suites to send the letter with Hercules, his personal eagle owl. 

_Dear Headmistress Mcgonagall,_

_It is my understanding that I was accepted to a special eighth year at Hogwarts. Due to my current circumstances, I did not receive your actual invitation. I had a wonderful tea with the Minister of Magic today who informed me of the option and insisted he was only here on your direction. If you are sure you would like a former Death Eater like me to once again walk the grand halls of Hogwarts, I will gladly accept the open offer to attend. I don't suggest you keep me on as a Prefect or give me any other positions of authority. Most of the students will have a problem with me returning, but I do wish to achieve my N.E.W.T.S. and pursue a career as a Potion Master. Just so you are informed on my personal situation and intentions this year. I do sincerely regret all of my involvement (forced or not) in the war and my actions that contributed to the damage of the beloved Hogwarts. I will keep my nose down, and focus on my studies. You have my word that I will not personally start or physically participate in any fights with the other students. I cannot control their reactions to my person, but I can control my reactions to them._

_Thank you for looking past my faults and offering the opportunity,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

With the letter finished, Draco sealed the envelope with a wax stamp and sent it off with his beautiful owl, Hercules. He then started to think about his next steps; since he would be a free man again tomorrow, he planned to go to Diagon Alley the day after. It would be a Sunday, he thought fewer people would be there and he could be left to his own devices. He also started planning a simple disguise to make himself not stand out as easily. His iconic platinum hair would give him away more than anything else, he could darken it to a deep dirty blonde and change his eye color to a dark blue instead of the icy silver blue they normally are. It would also be necessary to round out his sharp cheekbones, and he would grow his scruff out for the next two days. He also knew he had a very distinct voice, he would brew a Voice Deepening Potion to prevent it from being recognized. He also would wear muggle trousers and oxford with a shorter set of Summer Wizards Robes instead of his normal suit.

Now he just had to fill his time until he could go back to normal living, he made his way down to the music room to exercise his fingers and take his mind off of everything. Not a single person outside his family knows how musically inclined he is; he could play the piano, violin, harp and flute. He made his way this time to the piano, the way the ivory keys allowed him the ability to improvise play more than the other instruments. He allowed the soft melody he created to fill with the emotions he had been burying for the last three months, for the first time in his life his music filled with _hope_.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Since Hermione had decided to go back to Hogwarts, things at the Burrow had been intense. Ron made it known that he felt like she was abandoning him to his whole family, sides were picked in the epic verbal battle that ensued. Needless to say the only two people truly not on her side were Ron and Percy, and sometimes Molly would be supportive of her but felt it was not her place to be overly loud about her feelings since Ron was her youngest son after all. 

The frustration Hermione felt was so overwhelming she had forgotten to go to Diagon Alley until the Sunday before the Hogwarts Express left. With her new notoriety of being a war hero, she did not want to be recognized, so she disguised herself with darker hair, changed her eyes to blue instead of their natural brown and added some more curves to her hips. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she checked her reflection in the mirror in the room she shared with Ginny.

"Whoa, 'Mione, you look fucking hot. Did you start role playing with someone and not tell me?" Ginny walked into the room just as Hermione was finished up her own inspection of the changes she made to disguise herself.

"Ha, no I am going to Diagon Alley and wanted to do my shopping in peace. I don't like the new war hero status I have accumulated since the Final Battle. It's been deplorable every time I go into town, strangers clamoring at me like they know me. Shaking my hand, patting my head, rubbing my back, hugging me. I hate being touched as it is, it's even worse with strangers. So I am hoping my little disguise is enough to prevent random strangers from touching me." Hermione shrugged at Ginny trying to get her to understand.

"Well you look hot no matter what you do to yourself, so you may still have strangers clamoring at you. But it is harder to tell who you are with the sway of those curvy hips. Want me to go with you? I have everything I need for school but if you want the company?" Ginny gave Hermione a small encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Gin. But I actually want to be alone for a while, with the way the whole house has been up in arms since I decided to go back to Hogwarts I just want silence and book shopping." Hermione smiled sweetly back at her friend hoping to convey her appreciation on the offer for company but really wanted the alone time. 

Hermione made her way down to the kitchen, to use the only fireplace to Floo to The Leaky Cauldron. On her way down the stairs she ran by Fred, who did a double take before sticking his arm out to stop her.

"Excuse me, miss, did you just leave one of my brothers' rooms because I have never seen you here before." He stared hard at her for a few seconds, "Bloody hell! Hermione is that you? Since when do you have curves like that?" 

"Oh stop it, Fred!" Hermione blushed, "Of course it's me! Who else would be coming out of Ginny's room?

"Why are you disguised like a hotter version of yourself?" Fred smiled cheekily at her but his eyes said he was seriously concerned for her. 

"HOTTER VERSION? Oh, gods! I need to change my disguise, I wanted less attention in Diagon Alley not more!" Hermione swished her wand at herself; nothing changed at all about her altered appearance. "Why do I have to be so proficient at charms work? The time on these spells won't run out for five hours! I wanted enough time to get all my shopping done. Damn." She just sighed, resigning herself to look _hotter_ than her normal plain Jane self. 

Fred just burst out laughing, "Oh thank you for this! I needed a laugh, it's been so hard watching George struggle; this was much needed. Would you like me to accompany you to Diagon Alley?" He performed an elaborate bow and offered his elbow.

"That is very kind of you, Fred. I actually turned down Gin too, I feel like I need some alone time after everything that's been going on since I announced I was going to go back to Hogwarts. I greatly appreciate your friendship and your support in this whole endeavor." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek squeezing his shoulder. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for, I think, to support each other? Anyway, be safe." Fred offered her a real smile before continuing his way up the stairs, allowing Hermione to make her way to the kitchen to use the main fireplace to Floo to the alley. 

Stepping out of the green flames, Hermione was surrounded by a busy restaurant with witches and wizards bustling around like a madman was on the loose. _"All the truly madmen I know of are now dead, thanks to Harry."_ She thought to herself a bit more harsh than normal but the tensions at the Burrow were making her more bitter. She quickly pushed her way out of the crowd to the back wall that required a wand to get through. She thought back to the first time she walked through this wall into the Wizarding World; Professor Mcgonagall had accompanied her and her parents to this very spot. Showing her the first bit of real, organized, and precise magic she had ever seen, it was nothing short of _magical_. Hermione laughed at her own memory and the fact she still couldn't explain it any better than magical.

The streets into Diagon Alley were not nearly as packed as Hermione thought they might be. They were still crowded and she was grateful for her choice to disfigure herself. She moved as quickly as the crowd would let her, she would be a champion speed walker if they ever did such things in the Wizarding community. She weaved around a mother with her slow toddler, making her way into her first stop at Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions in order to get her new school robes. She had finally put back on weight after the year of being on the run without as much food as they had hoped, plus she had grown a whole two centimeters over the year so her previous shirts and skirts show a little too much skin for her tastes. 

"Good Afternoon, how may I help you, miss?" A pretty young shop assistant asked almost as soon as Hermione stepped through the door. "Are we shopping for a Special Occasion?"  
"I just need to get some new Hogwarts robes, uniform skirts and tops, please." Hermione gave a polite smile to the eager assistant. 

"Forgive me, miss, but you don't look young enough to be a student at Hogwarts. So I am assuming they are for someone else. Do you have the measurements?" The assistant was a judgmental thing in Hermione's opinion, but she did come prepared since she knew she could not try on the robes with her expanded curves. 

"They are for my sister, if you must know. A bit presumptuous of you to think they weren't for me. I only graduated last year!" Hermione huffed in somewhat feigned annoyance. "I do have the measurements here." She handed over a small scroll with every possible measurement to make sure the clothes fit her right. 

The assistant roughly took the scroll from her, "And what is the name for pick up? I will get Madame Milkin on them as soon as she is done with that gentleman over there." They said while pointing to a rather attractive blonde man standing on the dais before the three large mirrors to show all sides. 

"Uh," Hermione faltered for one moment she knew she could not say her usual last name since it was well known for one, and two everyone knew she didn't have a sibling so the assistant would know who she truly was. "Patterson." She said confidently when she made up her mind. "What time will they be ready for pickup?"

"In an hour. Madame may be busy but she is a proficient worker and will have them done in that short amount of time" They tried to smile at Hermione but she could tell this assistant did not like her for whatever reason. Taking the high road she simply said "Thank you." before one more small glance at the good-looking, somewhat familiar, blonde behind her. She then turned out the door, easily making it over to her favorite store; Flourish and Blotts.

The store was cleared of all paper, notebooks and quills which means she would have to also make a stop at Scribbulus to pick up those items. She made her way quickly to the school books section to pick up the seven textbooks she would need for this year. Unlike most of the returning students, she was taking the maximum amount of classes her schedule would allow. She levitated the large stack behind her in order to make her way over to the non school section of the store. Knowing that she was not going to have a ton of friends this year she wanted to have extra books on hand to read. 

The stack floating behind her grew to an enormous size, she knew that she was going to lose at least sixty galleons to the cost of her hobby. But she also knew she would read every single book more than once, so it was money well spent in her mind. She rounded the backside of a long aisle looking down at the newly published "Herbology; Your Path to Mental Health'' by Alphrad Meliflua, when she walked into a very solid, warm form.

"Oh, excuse me. I was so absorbed in this new book I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I hope I didn't step on your toes." Hermione said, barely looking up from the book.

"That's alright, Granger. I didn't really expect things to change so much after the war that you wouldn't have your nose buried in a book. But if you are going to disguise yourself you might want to not make yourself known by speaking in your usual manner or tone. Anyone who has ever heard you answer a question in class before will immediately know who you are, even if you are trying to hide behind those curves." said a deep baritone.

Shocked that she had been spotted, Hermione jerked her head up quickly from her book. Trying to place the man that was speaking to her. It was the same good looking man from the robe shop. But she couldn't place his voice, his face seemed similar yet it was not one she immediately recalled. “I’m so sorry, sir. I usually don’t walk and read for this very reason but I was so excited to pick up this new book. I think it came out at such a great time to help people recuperate after such horrific experiences with the war.” She looked into the man’s eyes, searching to see any recognition there. 

With her intense staring at his face, Draco couldn’t help the slight smirk graced his lips. Lucky for him she was more focused on his eyes than lips because that smirk was a dead giveaway. Only a Malfoy smirked in such a manner that was presented as charming and disapproving at the same time. “Hopefully a war hero like yourself would not have a need for such herbs to calm the mind. If there was some particular reason you’re searching to clear your mind, might I suggest the powdered Asphodel flower tincture mentioned on page 184. The magical freeze drying technique is absolutely fascinating.” The words were spoken in almost a purr, his attraction to her was nothing new and having his identity currently hidden made it easier to flirt with _Hermione Granger: the war hero_.

Not even picking up on the slight flirtation Hermione jumped on the new knowledge. “I thought the flower of the Asphodel plant was poisonous to consume like most other lily plants. How were they able to overcome the hallucinogenic aspects of the petals?”

“I don’t wish to ruin the surprises that the book holds, but it has everything to do with the new method described. Meliflua explains a slight hallucinogenic still remains but gives the body the ability to relax, allowing the mind to hallucinate calm as opposed to the chaotic nature you would otherwise get.” Draco couldn’t help himself, he rarely got to speak to anyone but his mother, let alone have an intellectual conversation about an obscure form of position making. 

Without hesitation, Hermione flipped open to the recommended page in order to start skimming the information. “Oh my! There are so many more uses for the Asphodel; I wonder if you could get away with using freeze dried Moondew with freeze dried Asphodel to create a stronger antidote for poison.” The question popped out like she was talking with a friend, for whatever the reason the stranger was someone she felt calm around. “Thank you for the recommendation Mr....?” She raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to tell her who he was.

“Nice try, Granger. It’s not my fault you’re shite at disguises.” Draco winked at her instead of his usual smirk as to not give himself away. Hermione just slightly dropped her jaw at the obvious flirtation, she was unused to men paying her much attention. Leaving her thoroughly shocked and confused, he tipped his head in her direction before walking towards the register to pay for his own rather large stack of books that was floating behind him. 

Hermione quickly made her way through the rest of the store; she still needed to go to Sugarplums to get sugar quills as well as Scribbulus to get real quills. She followed the handsome stranger to the registers to pay for her books. “Good afternoon. I would like to send most of these books to H. Jean Patterson at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will only take these 7 with me, if you will please.” Hermione said in a higher falsetto than she normally talked, taking the advice from the gentleman. 

“Alright, miss. That will be 27 galleons even. Would you like me to shrink wrap the books for you?” The nice young lady helping her asked. 

“Yes, please. That would be lovely and make them so much easier to carry.” Hermione smiled kindly at the lady helping her. The clerk gave her a strange look, with shock she realized she forgot to change her voice that time. To placate the lady, she gave a wane smile as she watched her cast a _Reducio_ shirking the books then flicking her wand in a flourish to wrap them in brown paper neatly tied with a string. “Thank you.” She said once again in her fake falsetto picking up the books she was taking with her in one hand a quickly running out of the store. 

She was then able to buy 15 pink and 15 blue sugar quills, everyone says they all taste the same but there was a distinct flavor difference and only someone with refined tastes knew these were the best flavors to always have on hand. Even with her hidden sweet tooth, these should last her until the first Hogsmeade weekend.

Once in Scribbulus, Hermione made her way over to the ostrich feather quills looking for the straightest tips. “You know, if you get the eagle feather quills you will find the stiffer rachis allows for a straighter calamus, meaning your quill will last longer and write better.” A voice over her right shoulder said, making her jump slightly, dropping the current quill in her hand. “ I don’t believe I have ever had the pleasure of meeting you.” A hand appeared in her immediate line of sight. “Anthony Goldstein. I’m sure you have heard of me. Recipient of the Order of Merlin; third class, for my participation in the Battle of Hogwarts in May.”

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes, the only reason he did receive it was because he happened to stand on the battlefield at the end after hiding the whole fight. “ I wouldn’t know, I’ve spent the last four years out of the country. Good on you though.” She remembered to use her fake voice but refused to shake his hand instead she took a side stepped to look at raven feather quills. 

“I should have known you haven’t been in the country, curves like this wouldn’t be allowed to walk around Diagonal Alley unescorted during the war.” Using his already outstretched hand he grazed the back of her shoulder running down her spine stopping about four inches above her arse. A shiver of repulsion ran through her, Anthony took it as a sign of acceptance. Stepping closer to her leaning even more to her space. “How about I escort you around the rest of the day?” 

“No, thank you. I am just finishing up here before I make my way back to the Bur... The place I’m currently staying at.” She said trying once again to step away from Anthony, only to be foiled by him blocking her way. 

“Then, I shall accompany you until you depart. I would hate for something to happen to you in your short time wandering around by yourself.” He leaned in and swept a piece of hair over her shoulder. 

“I have already told you know no, I suggest you leave me alone now if you know what is good for you.” Hermione said turning on her heel to evade his unwanted advances yet again. 

“Like I said, I would _just hate_ it if something happened to you.” Anthony moved towards her once again when he was suddenly yanked away.

“I believe the lady said no, not once but twice. Last time I checked, no doesn’t mean try again harder, it means no. Now, if you know what’s good for you, you will step away from the young lady and walk out of this store or I will have to step in and you really don’t want that to happen.” The handsome stranger from Flourish and Boltts physically moved Anthony further away from Hermione.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Get your hands off me! I am a war hero!” Anthony practically yelled at the man.

“ _You_? A war hero? Ha! You did nothing but cower behind the witches statue that leads down to that collapsed tunnel. You only got that award because you lived, not because you fought against that evil monster.” The man sneered down at Anthony with his lip slightly curled. Hermione looked up at him studying him harder. She knew him! It was Draco sodding Malfoy in disguise, and he was rescuing her.  



	3. With a Cherry on Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me! If you have not read my other continuing story here is my update; I have moved, shifted and up rooted my life. My new amazing job takes a lot more time than I expected and I have not been writing as quickly as I would like. However please continue to enjoy!

“Oh, Drac...” Hermione started but noticed Malfoy’s eyes slightly growing larger in warning, “Dracarys, this is Anthony. Anthony this is m-my boyfriend Dracarys Whittaker. So as you can see, I will not be needing you to leer at me any longer. I already have someone to ‘escort my curves’ around Diagon Alley as you so politely put your inability to take no for an answer.” She smiled in faux sweetness putting down the quill she had been looking at. 

Draco held out his arm to her, expecting her to take his elbow, it was then she realized he had his wand trained on Anthony’s very precious personal area. Anthony also saw where the wand was trained, he swallowed loudly. “Hey man, I didn’t know she was with someone. You shouldn’t let your girl walk around alone. There are still Death Eaters at large, like Malfoy. He has always had a thing for curves and curly hair, he would gladly take her and torture her in his sex dungeon.” He was sweating now since Draco’s grip on his wand tightened and moved slightly closer.

Trying to lessen the tension in the situation, Hermione slid her petite hand into the crook of Draco’s arm, at her gentle touch she felt him flex harder. “I think it's imperative that you leave now, _Anthony_ , before I am forced to remove you from my presence at the cost of your bodily harm.” Draco said seethed through gritted teeth, using the man’s name like the dirtiest curse word on the planet. With eyes growing even more with fear, Anthony Goldstein turned on his heel and ran out to the streets of Diagon Alley. 

“Thank you, Draco.” Hermione said quietly so no one around could hear his name on her lips. “I tried to get that bugger to leave without resorting to my wand and honestly I don’t know if I would have been able to use it on him. No matter how disgusting and annoying he was being, I am over fighting at the moment.” She went to withdraw her hand away from his arm when he placed his larger one on top of hers to keep her in place while looking deeply into her eyes.

“You are a fighter, Granger, don’t forget that. Your survival is so much more important than the survival of a creep like Goldstein. If there is a next time, just put them in a body bind. It’s non lethal, lasts at most two hours, and gives you time to leave the situation. Dracarys won’t always be around.” Draco winked at her, then pulled a strange face. “Where the hell did that name come from anyway?”

“I will only say this once, but you are right. I should be better at using my wand, it's just after all the fighting done in May, I have been kind of done with using my wand for negative things.” She sighed at her own inability to fight with magic, “And Dracarys also means dragon, it was the first name that popped into my head. I got good at making them believable after a year of always changing names.” She shrugged at him in a ‘you can try to verbally fight me on it’ type of way.

“Well since Dracarys is your boyfriend, may he escort you to get some ice cream at Florean’s? You probably need something sweet after having to deal with that bitter situation.” Even though his eyes were not their normal silvery blue, they sparkled with mirth at Hermione, enticing her to say yes to him.

“Oh alright, but only because I have not had any sugar today, and my sweet tooth is going to fall out from lack of attention.” She said in a very serious voice which caused Draco to unexpectedly burst into laughter. “I do need to purchase quills, ink, and parchment before we leave to get ice cream.” 

“I should have expected you to have a major sweet tooth, Granger, you always have a Sugar Quill between your lips when you study.” Draco was trying to be casual in the fact that he noticed something about her habits that only someone paying attention would know. Keeping his hand on hers so as to keep her on his arm per Pureblood etiquette, he led her over to the more expensive quills.

“I just bought 30 of those damned things to hopefully get me through the first two weeks of school before I can make a trek down to Hogsmeade.” It took her a few moments to realize they were conversing as if old friends while walking hand on arm down the aisles of quills. 

“Well, if they don’t last you can always steal some from my stash.” He genuinely smiled at her, she felt her eyes grow wide and her mouth pop open slightly. Even in disguise he was very handsome, and she would love to see that real smile on his face when he was himself.

“Hmm, what’s gotten into you, _Dracarys_? You are being awfully friendly and helpful. The boy I remember was a bully and a snake, but this man is quite charming.” She smiled at him to soften the blow of the bully reminder. 

“Would you believe this is who I have always been, but I am just now able to show the world who I am without my father standing as my judge and jury?” He led her to the swan feather quills, they were the third most expensive quill in the store; Hermione had always admired them but never felt like she had the funds to splurge on such finery. Like he could read the look of longing on her face, Draco kindly offered, “I am going to buy you the good quills, take you to get a double scoop of ice cream, and talk to you like the intelligent friend I’ve always wanted. If you are agreeable that is, I don’t want to force my presence on you like that git tried to do.” 

Hermione could not help the unexpected glee that came over her. She wasn’t someone men usually paid much attention to for intellectual conversation. She wasn’t someone many paid attention to for looks either, other than her few dates with Victor Krum and her single kiss with Ronald Weasley, she was inexperienced when it came to men. “I would greatly appreciate that, Dracarys.” She used his new nickname since they were close enough that others would be able hear them converse now. It also made it easier for her to accept such an expensive gift if it came from someone other than Malfoy. It’s not like she couldn’t afford it herself now, she could even purchase Phoenix feather quills without making a dent in her account. And she knew the Malfoy vaults ran even deeper than her newly cushioned vault. Which was saying something since her, Ron, and Harry had received two hundred thousand galleons each for their efforts in stopping Voldemort and ending the war. It made her sick to think about too much; at what cost had the money come to their account?

“I personally prefer the black feathers, they last longer than the white. Do you have a preference?” Draco looked to her for approval before picking up two boxes that had a dozen black swan feather quills each. 

“I doubt I will go through a full box on my own, last time I was at school I used exactly 5 quills the whole year. It would have only been four but I let Ron borrow one and the strong brute broke it in half while writing.” She shook her head in remembered annoyance. “So one of those boxes better be for you.” 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, one full box is for me but now I know I can steal half your box if I need them. Do you want another ink color besides black?” He asked while picking up six black ink wells. “ I usually get at least one blue and red so if I end up needing to help someone with corrections they stand out.”

“One of each of those should be fine. You said you were going to buy me quills not ink too. You aren’t trying to spoil me are you?” She asked him curiously 

“Just think of it as a start to my personal penitence process with you.” He gave her a wink and kept adding things to his arm load. By the time he got to the counter he had added vanish-able ink, highlighting quills, six wax sealing candles, a box of envelopes, and of all things he could have added she was shocked to see an artist charcoal kit. When they reached the clerk for check out he asked for them to send two crates of parchment to D.M. Zabini at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At her questioning look, “They don’t know who I am, I very well can’t ask them to send me the crates directly. Blaise will know its for me, it’s not the first time I have sent things like this for him to collect for me.” He said as they walked towards the best ice cream parlor in the Wizarding World. 

Walking into the ice cream parlor,the sugary-warm smell of fresh waffle cones being made had Hermione’s mouth watering. Her parents would be so ashamed of how much she had let her sweet tooth grow in their absence. “It smells delicious in here. What is your favorite?” She asked Draco trying to keep the comfortable conversation that had washed over them to continue. 

“Apple Crumble.” Draco immediately responded without taking a second to think about it. “What about you?”

“Hmmm, probably the Earl-Grey Lavender.” Hermione took a second to at least think about it even though she knew her favorite but didn’t want to seem to rush into her answer. “It’s a simple, yet powerful flavor, plus it reminds me of home. My mother used to love it, I wonder if she still does wherever she is.” Her sigh came unexpectedly even to her, she missed her parents fiercely but knew that she had still made the right decision to send them away without a memory of her left. 

“I did not know your mother passed away, Granger, my deepest condolences. I would be lost without my own mother.” Draco sincerely would never wish that type of fate on anyone, his mother was all the family he had left.

“She isn’t dead, she just doesn’t remember me. Before the war got too bad, I had to make the choice to leave them in order to save them. I Obliviated them Christmas of sixth year, then we went on the run the next year and by the time we finished war clean up enough for me to leave it had already been nearly 20 months since the spell was originally cast and as you know it’s extremely difficult to remove after 15 months. I should have paid closer attention to the dates, but really up until the last month or so of the war we had no idea when it was, so the time slipped away quickly. I would like to think that they are happy wherever they are. I planted the idea for them to go to Australia but who knows if they stayed there. I like remembering them though, they are amazing parents. So getting things like Earl-grey lavender ice cream really is just a sense of peace and comfort I miss getting from my mother.” Hermione finally stopped to take a breath, “I’m sorry, I usually don’t ramble on about my parents like that. In fact you are the only person outside of the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix that even knows what I did to my parents.”

Draco tried not to stand with his mouth agape at her story, at just barely 17 she performed a strong enough spell to wipe the memory of herself from not one but two brains. She was bloody brilliant. “I won't tell a soul, but that's some pretty advanced level magic for a barley 17 year old. How were you able to get that complex of a spell done without guidance from teachers?”

“Well, I read a lot of books about it and found that even though Gilderoy Lockhart was an imbecile, his work about memory spells was quite fascinating, surprisingly even helpful. He may have lied about most of his claims to fame but he was very articulate and insightful when it comes to memory spell work. He was the one to Obliterate himself, you know. That’s why he is still in St. Mungos, he was too good at what he did.” Hermione was curious as to how she was so comfortable just talking to Draco, she had not found this level of ease in a conversation since Harry and her became actual friends in first year.

“You know that is amazing, right? I don’t even think I could be able to perform that type of spell work without watching someone else perform it first, maybe you could show me sometime.” Draco flashed her another genuine smile throwing Hermione for a loop a second time. 

_“He is very fit, even in this disguise. I wonder if he would have acted like this at Hogwarts the first time around if I would have been better friends with him than I ever was with Ron?”_ She thought to herself, out loud she said “Since you are returning to Hogwarts with me this year, I am positive I could find some time for a private session with you.” Hermione felt herself flirtatiously smiling at Draco in a way that felt natural, it slightly scared her. She never flirted with anyone let alone someone who not long ago was her bully. 

“I would genuinely like to spend more time with you, I have always wanted more intellectual friends and you are the brightest witch of our age.” Draco stepped up to the counter at Florean‘s and waited for the wizard working to notice him.

“‘Ello sir, what can I do ya for?” The attendant asked when he finally noticed the new pair in the shop. 

“I will take a double scoop of the apple crumble, with extra double whipped cream, and extra cherries in a chocolate dipped and sprinkled covered waffle cone, please.” He turned towards Hermione and gestured for her to order, “You can get anything your heart desires, I already told you it was my treat.” 

“I will take a double scoop of the Earl- Grey Lavender in an original waffle cone, please.” Hermione smiled sweetly at the young wizard taking their order. 

“If he says it’s his treat, Miss, might I suggest the Kitchen Sink of Never Melt Florean’s special? A pretty thing like you deserves to have a treat any time she wishes, and if the gent is offering to pay I say use 'Em!” The working wizard was probably not trying to be as disrespectful as he sounded but the encounter with Anthony had left Hermione on edge.

“No." She glared daggers at the employee. "I will take what I ordered and not subject a man to be forced to pay for a ridiculous tab just because he was casual with his wording.” She said tersely, trying not to bite the head off a young man who was truly just trying to do his job and up-sell his customers to the best of his ability. It was not his fault that she was just practically verbally assaulted by a horny wizard that only wanted her for her looks and his comment of her being "a pretty thing" set her blood on fire. " I also am a powerful witch, not a thing, be more careful with your own word choice before you end up on the wrong end of my wand." If the war taught her anything is that she took even less shit from strangers. 

“As ya want, it was just a suggestion.” The Florean’s employ just shrugged and put his hands up in the air to show surrender. He then pulled out his wand making circular motions with the tip using magic to make the scoops perfectly round, moving them over to the freshly made waffle cones so they could be assembled while floating in the air. "'Ere ya go. Enjoy." he said handing over the cones to a waiting Draco. 

Hermione had slightly huffed off to the booths in order to secure her favorite one in the back corner where she could still see the whole store. As much as she would like to think that she had come out of the war with minimal scarring, somethings like this made it apparent that she still suffered from the effects of trauma. "I apologize for you having to see me get snippy," She said as Draco handed her the ice cream cone taking the seat across from her. 

"I have to say I prefer to see your temper set on someone else, plus he got off scot-free in comparison to the last time I really pissed you off. I now snore ever so slightly since you broke my nose in third year." Draco smirked at her, "I know I was a shit and deserved it, but now my significant other will never get a peaceful night's sleep. Madame Pompfrey did her best to try to completely fix the septum but you broke it too much." He exaggerated the pout he was giving her, letting Hermione know he was playing with her. 

"Oh stop it." Hermione giggled, "I did not break your nose that bad. I bet if I asked any of your bunkmates they would inform me that you have always snored. I am almost positive I heard a rumor from Pansy Parkinson that would keep her up all night, not from your sexual prowess but from the obnoxious sounds that came out of you whilst sleeping." Hermione teased back knowing full well Parkinson never said anything to her about Draco. 

"Oi! Parkinson only wishes she had me anywhere near a bed. I never went further than a snog in the hallway with her, and she is telling the world I snore. Astoria would know before Pansy, but I do not recall her ever mentioning it to me or anyone I know." Draco shook his head in jest while taking a long lick of his ice cream. 

"Are you still with Astoria?" Hermione tried to ask casually but the thought that she would be flirting with someone else's man did not sit well with her.

"No. She was who my father picked for me, and the moment the name Malfoy was less than pristine she went on her merry way. I am pretty sure she is with Graham Montague now." Hermione began to give Draco the _'I feel so bad for you'_ eyes, "I don't need any sympathy on that one. It was not the right relationship for either of us, I think she is truly happy with Graham, she isn't a bad person so I do wish her the best." Draco was sincere in his hope for his ex to be happy, they were not meant to be but he still wanted her to be taken care of and loved. Even with all his wealth, love was more than he would have ever been able to give her. 

"Good for her. Are you seeing anyone now?" Hermione tried to play nonchalance with her inquiry. 

"I am not. I want to focus on this school year, and get my life back in order. I honestly don't have much to offer a partner right now. All the money in the world could not buy back the debt I have caused this world with my part in Dumbledore's death or my participation in the war. Who would want to tie themselves to the dishonor that is now the name Malfoy?" Draco shrugged as if telling pretty girls he felt his whole life was worthless was a normal thing. 

Hermione fiddled with the edge of her napkin as she carefully contemplated his words. "The right partner would be willing to look over a lot if you treated them as nicely as you have treated me today." 

"That's sweet, Granger, but it doesn't matter right now. There is not a long line of people willing to be a part of my life anymore." Draco shoved the last few inches of his ice cream cone in his mouth. Making a show of chewing the extra large bite in a way that would prevent him from speaking for a few moments.

Hermione took the hint for what it was, Draco was ready to run away from that conversation if she kept pushing down that line. Wiping her mouth daintily, she distracted herself just enough that she didn't blurt out the several questions and reassurances she wanted to fling his way. "This has been lovely, Draco, but I think I am going to head back to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo back to the Weasleys." 

"I will walk you back to the Leaky Cauldron, what type of boyfriend would I pretend to be if I left you to fend for yourself on the way back?" Draco stood, picked up all their packages and offered Hermione his arm once more and the two amicably walked to their destination. 

Hermione was grateful when they arrived at the most common Floo spot in Diagon Alley without running into any more horrible people. "Thank you again for everything today, it was very kind of you to step in and help me when you could have just walked away." Hermione reached down and squeezed his hand before grabbing her packages out of his hand before stepping into the fireplace. 

"See you on the train." Draco replied as she threw the Floo Powder down and called her destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am so excited for this to keep going the way it is going to go!!! I have so many fun plans for this story!


	4. Confessions and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient and waiting so long between chapters. Enjoy!

Hermione could not help the smile that was residing predominately on her face as she stepped back into the Weasley family home. It was surprising to her how much she had gotten along with Draco and wondered again if they would have been able to get along in their younger years if Lucius Malfoy had not stuck his prejudiced nose in all of Draco's life. She pulled out one of the swan feather quills out from her bag, running the end over her cheek and giggling like a schoolgirl. 

"I see your knickers are no longer in a twist." Ron stepped out from behind the kitchen table, "I also see that you dropped large quantities of galleons on unnecessary school supplies. You should be coming to the ministry with Harry and me." 

Even Ron trying to goad her into an argument could not completely wipe away the good mood her new Slytherin friend had left her in. "Oh do sod off, Ron. What I do with my money is no concern of yours." Her flippant reply caused Ron to scowl at her.

"What happened to you, Hermione? We used to be so good for each other." Ron muttered softly before raising his voice to an almost yell, "The real Hermione would never just abandon Harry and I to run off on some outlandish idea that she could relapse into the model student."

"The only one who ever abandoned anyone, Ronald, was you! _You_ left Harry and I stranded in the middle of the gods forsaken Forest of Dean, with a horcrux, little food and all the stress that went into being on the run. _You_ are the one who changed from being a dedicated friend to an asshole the moment you thought Harry put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. _You_ are the one who pulled away from years of friendship the moment Lavender fucking Brown batted her ugly-ass eyes at you. If anyone has a record of abandoning those they are supposed to care about, it is _you_." Hermione felt the words spewing out of her at such a high velocity she had no way to stop them from coming out as word vomit. She had been keeping these things buried so deeply within herself and she had not realized the effect they were having on her inability to make things work with Ron. 

"Am I walking in on something I should not be present for?" Harry asked quietly from the staircase. "I know you two have a lot to talk through, but you are going to bring the whole house into your conversation if you don't keep the volume down." He gave his friends a sheepish smile hoping to break whatever tensions they had created among themselves. 

"You aren't interrupting a thing." Hermione casually picked up her packages that had somehow ended up on the floor during her tirade at Ron. "How was your Sunday, Harry?" She refused to make eye contact with Ron or even look in his general direction now that someone else was in the room with them. 

"It was nice. Spent some time flying in the garden with Gin and the Twins. Fred and George are starting to find their balance back on their brooms. I wrote to Andromeda and arranged for her to take Teddy Monday to Thursday while I am at Orientation this week for the Ministry. I believe Molly is still okay to take him Friday to Sunday, she is a gods-send. I know she is the greatest substitute for a second grandmother Teddy could ever have." Harry got the sheepish smile he wore often when he thought of how good his little godson was doing. 

After Remus and Tonks lost their lives in the final Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had taken on the sole responsibility of raising young Teddy Lupin. Being a godfather had really had made the boy become a man and allowed him to truly show his character. "You are doing an amazing job with Teddy, Harry. Considering you had never even held a baby until he was forced into your arms, you have come such a long way to becoming a good godfather. And if Molly can’t take Teddy the full time, I can always take him. You know I think he is a joy!" Hermione smiled at her friend squeezing his arm in encouragement. 

"Thanks, Hermione. I can't believe he started walking last week! And he never has a normal color of hair these days. Tonks would’ve been proud of the shade of green it was this last week. If one more Muggle looks at me like I am an insane father for changing my toddler’s hair color to bright green, I am going to hex them. Screw the International Statute of Secrecy! I am a good godfather!" Harry humphed in frustration. Hermione tried not to laugh too hard at his fed-up antics, frustrated was not an unusual look for her best friend but it was funny. 

"We all can see you're a good godfather, Harry. Even Ron can see it, and we all know he can't pick up details unless they are pointed out to him." Hermione could not help to take the slight dig at Ron when she could, she was still fuming from minutes earlier but was trying ever so slightly to be the better person. 

"Funny, coming from someone who just spent a shit ton of money on supplies to abandon her friends." Ron snapped back.

"I didn't spend a gods damned Knut on my 'supplies to abandon my friends', as you so kindly put it. So you can just shove your big nose up your own fat arse and mind your bloody business while you are at it!" Hermione picked up the rest of her things and started to march towards the stairs. 

"Who the bloody hell paid for your supplies then? We know as sure as shit that goodie-two shoes 'Mione did not steal a years worth of school supplies. Who the fuck did you go to Diagon Alley with? I know you wouldn't let one of the twins or Gin go with you. Who are you fucking around with behind my back?" Ron seemed to come unhinged for a few moments, yelling the last sentence loud enough that the whole neighborhood could hear his fury.

Hermione became deathly silent before turning away from the stairs and facing Ron head on. Poor Harry was standing awkwardly to the side watching his two best friends about to duke it out. To Harry's surprise Hermione responded in a cold quiet voice that left the room in chills. 

"There would have to have been something between us in order for me to go behind your back." And knowing the truth of who she spent the day with to be the dagger to cut through Ron's anger, Hermione just as coldly looked Ron into the eyes."And if knowing would make you feel that much better, I spent the day with Draco Malfoy wrapped around my arm." In the wake of the shockwave her statement created, she made her way to the stairs only then looking back to watch both Harry and Ron gape their mouths like fish for a few moments before walking up to the room she shared with Ginny. 

Hermione refused to go back down to the kitchen that night, not wanting a run in with Ron again but really just afraid of the conversation she knew she would have to have with Harry. If the fun, flirtatious man she met in Diagon Alley was truly how Draco would be acting, she knew she would be spending a lot more time with him at Hogwarts, which would mean when Harry came to visit he would inevitably spend time with someone he once deemed his enemy. 

She was trying not to over think about how Harry was reacting, or Ron for that matter, to the rather large bomb she dropped on them. Instead she was focusing on practicing wandless magic while pacing back and forth in the tiny quarters. Until there was a soft knock at the door.

"I noticed you didn't make it down stairs for dinner." Ginny was being rather quiet and reserved compared to her normal antics. "I brought you a ham sandwich and a bag of the Muggle crips you like." Hermione gave her a questioning look, it was unlike Ginny to be so considerate. She usually was too blunt for this type of reaction. "Oi, don't look at me like that." Ginny crossed her arms while still holding the plate of food. "Alright, fine, I overheard Harry saying something to Ron about you spending the day with Draco Malfoy, and I was trying to get the dirty deets."

"Where did you hear the phrase 'dirty deets'?" Hermione did not want to address the clear curiosity Ginny was not trying to hide.

"Luna. Now stop trying to ignore my obvious plea for gossip. Is that why you didn't want me to come with you to Diagon Alley? Have you two been planning this for long? When would you have even had time to become friends with Malfoy? Last time I am aware of is when you saw him in the Great Hall at the end of the final battle." Ginny rambled out quickly before giving Hermione . The Look was fondly named by Harry, whenever Gin set her eyes on something and wanted it, whether it be answers, gadgets, people or grades, this look was the one that washed over her face. Complete determination is what Hermione recognized it as.

"I did not plan on meeting him in Diagon Alley. You are correct that the last time I talked to him was at the Final Battle. Today was the first time I believe I truly met the real Malfoy. He has a very attractive brain." Hermione grinned as Ginny rolled her eyes at the last statement. "And before you ask, I literally bumped into him, he recognized me in my disguise right away. It was actually a good thing. I was accosted by Anthony Goldstein and Draco stepped in as my fake boyfriend for a little while. Then we went and got ice cream. He was actually very nice, Ginny. I am shocked as you are, but I think he may have been as much of a victim in this war as we were." Hermione lost the small smile that had formed on her lips. 

Before Ginny could get another word in the door to their room opened again, this time it was Harry standing in the doorway with a plate of cookies. "Oh. Hey. I didn't know you came up here Gin. Would you mind giving Hermione and I a few moments alone?" Harry held out a plate of his almost famous, homemade chocolate chip cookies. "You can have a cookie before you go though." He gave Ginny a sweet smile, it was heartwarming to see the two of them still remain friends even though they also did not work out as a couple. 

"Harry, you are a gods-send." Ginny grabbed a still warm cookie, "If being an Auror doesn't work out, you could open up a bakery and make a fortune." She mumbled around a mouth full of cookie while walking back out the door and shutting it tight behind her. 

"I didn't know Ginny brought you dinner, so I was bringing you a little something to hold you over. I know Ron upset you." Harry calmly set his plate of cookies next to the other plate Ginny had left on the desk. "But I need to know if you truly did spend the day with Malfoy and were not just trying to upset Ron." 

"I actually did spend the day with Draco." Hermione just as calmly responded. "But before you get the story wrong, he actually helped me. I was being hounded by Anthony Goldstein. I should not have gone to Diagon Alley by myself, especially after Fred told me I looked hotter than normal. I just figured after fighting an evil monster, I would be able to handle myself as a woman. Until Goldstein would not leave me alone, and Draco stepped in as my fake boyfriend for the day to keep him away from me. And before you go off on how he is the enemy, he actually was very kind and treated me with respect." 

"Malfoy was kind? And Goldstein was the arse?" Harry was bewildered, " I thought Goldstein was a nice Ravenclaw? I... I guess the war changed us all a bit, some of us for the better and it seems it made Goldstein and arse.” He was trying to play it cool and just shrugged at his friend.

“That was actually part of Anthony’s pick up line, the ‘I’m a war hero’ bullocks came pouring out of his mouth faster than Butterbeer was tapped at the Three Broomsticks. And you should have seen the look on his face when Draco called him out for just hiding behind the statue of the witch the whole time! It truly was like watching a bizarre form of Jekyll and Hyde, the person I thought would be nice and have my back was a creepy-creeper who would not take no for an answer. And the person who was supposed to a monster of sorts, bought me quills, took me to get ice cream, and walked me to the Floo so no one else would bother me.”

“Sooo... Malfoy bought you ice cream, was this some kind of date?” Harry tried not to overly poke at what could be a sensitive topic.

“I would not classify it as a date in the normal sense, however, I do believe it was like a first date in many ways as I think I was truly getting to know the real Draco for the first time, I may be one of the first people post war to get to know him truly. It was definitely interesting.” Hermione was biting at her lip while thinking back on what a nice day it did turn out to be. 

“Interesting enough that you would consider getting to know Malfoy better? I just need to know if I need to get to the idea of calling Malfoy, Draco, or if I can still just call him Malfoy like always?” Harry was slightly relieved and equally terrified at the genuine smile that spread across one of his best friends faces.

“I am sure you will call him Malfoy until the day you die, but I think Draco and I are just friends? I mean it was a lovely day and he and I will be returning to Hogwarts together, it just was nice to get to know the real him a little bit today. No need to get too overprotective or worried about him being around all of the time.” She heaved a big sigh, “Honestly, I will keep him around all of the time if it keeps Ron off my back. I don’t why he is acting like such a bloody prick.”

“Hermione, Ron liked you, or still likes you. And is just upset with how things are changing. I am basically a father now, which means his idea of us partying together as bachelors is practically out the window. You aren’t going to Auror training with us which means he will have to do the studying on his own because we both know I am shite when it comes to tutoring. It is a lot of changes for someone who gets stubbornly stuck in their patterns. Don’t be too hard on Ron.” Harry reached forward and rested his hand on her shoulder giving it a few solid squeezes of encouragement.

“I know, Harry, I know. I thought after he finally kissed me we would somehow just magically work. After everything, I thought he would be the one to just accept me, not do this weird run around he has done all summer. I know deep down Ron is a good guy. It’s just hard to see right now when all he is doing is being such an arse to me.” Hermione reached up and wrapped her hand around Harry’s, “Why is it that when I wanted to be with him, he had nothing to do with me? But now that I have accepted the fact that we aren’t meant to be, he is acting like I have destroyed his world?” 

“He just doesn’t get it, ‘Mione. Just like he doesn’t get that I’m bi. That doesn’t make sense to him. He keeps muttering about how Ginny and I will get back together and the four of us will go on double dates all of the time. During the war I think he built a vision of the future in his head that kept him going, and it is not anything like how things are turning out. He has been a prick but once he figures it all out again he will go back to being Ron.” Harry used his hand on her shoulder to pull her in for a hug. “It will all work out in the end. The way it's supposed to. I just know it.”

Hermione had her doubts about the situation resolving itself before she left for school, or ever really. But instead of dwelling on that, she just snuggled closer to her best friend and let him comfort her. She did not know how often she would get to see him while he was in training and she was at Hogwarts, so she was soaking up all the physical hugs he could give her now. Sighing, she pushed him away. “It’s late Harry, you better go get some rest before Teddy is getting you up at the crack of dawn.” She smiled one more time at her friends as she gently pushed him out of her door. 

Before she knew it, the week was over and she was approaching the time that her and Ginny would be leaving to go back to Hogwarts 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Draco Apparated to the gates outside of the Manor in a slight daze. He had just spent a lovely day with someone he had quite frankly fancied since he met her in first year. Back then, he had worshiped his father enough to force the attraction down into the depths so deep that not even the Dark Lord had been able to find it while he was searching Draco’s mind for insubordination. Now that he was free, it was easy to remember that attraction. Especially after spending the entire day with her, learning about her impressive magic and knowing he truly did not stand a chance coming in first in the year or school with her at the lead. 

The smile of pure hope that curled his lips caught his mother off-guard as he walked into the kitchen. “What has gotten into you, my Dragon?” Narcissa asked as she leaned into his greeting cheek kiss. 

“Well, Mother, I spent the day with a rather lovely woman and I was just thinking about how I can choose who my future spouse is now that I am the man of the house.” Draco let loose a rare crooked smile. 

“And just who is this lucky woman that she has caught the attention of my son?” Narcissa was curious who could make Draco smile like this, she had not seen this look on him ever before. 

“Hermione Granger.” Draco grinned like a maniac at the sheer shock on his mother’s face. Narcissa knew that her son had bullied the Granger girl for most of their younger years, to say she was shocked that this was the girl that was putting a smile on her son’s face was an understatement.

“And this was of her own free will and choice?” Narcissa tried not to think about the only time Ms. Granger had ever stepped foot in her home had been under wandpoint and ended with her tortured on the floor of the drawing room.

"Of course! When have you ever known me to force a lady to be in my presence? If I remember correctly your exact phrase was 'You may think your father knows a lot of curses, but I was training to be a curse breaker before we settled down and I will curse the bollocks off of you if you ever participate in forcing an unwilling woman into your bed’. I was eleven, Mother! I hardly knew what you meant at the time, but I have never forgotten the threat. I am actually surprised you did not have one of the house elves embroider it on a pillow for before I left for Hogwarts." Draco chuckled remembering how terrifying his mother can be when she wants to make sure her only son learned a life lesson she deemed most important. 

"You are correct, my Dagon. Now, since she was willingly spending time with you, do you think this will be a regular occurrence?" Narcissa was curious as to who her son would pick for himself now that the pressure from his father was no longer existent. She had to admit to herself that a match with Hermione Granger would be worth more than all the gold currently in her vault. The witch was a war heroine, had her head on straight, was smart enough to duel with Draco, and was poise enough to run the Malfoy Manor. She tried to hide the smile as her son's eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect of the two hanging around each other more, a tiny smile did poke through. 

"We will at least see each other regularly at school. She will be returning and so far she is the only one I know of going back. I'm assuming that it is not just her and I going back for the special eighth year, however that would be helpful in forcing us to build our friendship more than anything else. " Draco was now trying not to get his hopes up that it would just be the two of them going back as eighth years. 

"I am sure that there will be more than just the two of you, dear. Do you fancy her as more than a friend?" Narcissa tried not to pry often into her son's life but knowing who he fancied was always something she could not stay away from. It was always the best gossip, like the time he announced that he fancied his dear friend Theodore Nott, and Blase Zabini got so upset that Draco did not find him as attractive. It also was a delight to watch Lucius try to graciously accept that their son may be gay, when in fact he was bisexual. Like mother, like son. She smiled genuinely now at her own little joke. 

"Mum, we barely were reintroduced today, and it's the first time I was actually able to talk to her. Don't start playing matchmaker when we just are at the start of a friendship. This will be the first friendship not based on who my parents are, I don't want to ruin the hopes of having a true friend." Draco whined at his mother, he really only ever called her mum when he was exasperated with her because it annoyed his father to not have proper titles used in the great house of Malfoy. It only fueled Narcissa's laughter to watch the obvious adoration flint across Draco's face. 

"Well, you will have to write to me and let me know how the _friendship_ is going. It will be so very different without you around, my darling, whatever am I to do?" She lifted her tiny hand to cup his cheek gently, "You are deserving of good things, Draco. You have a heart worth all of the galleons in the family vaults don't ever forget your worth again. The past is in the past, you have paid your pence, try to look towards the future with hope." 

"I will try, mother. I promise, I will try. And maybe you should start a charity or two, something to occupy your time." Draco couldn't help but poke fun at the fact that his mother had already started six new charities since the end of the war. They were trying to rebuild their reputation as a good standing Wizarding Family without using the fear of Dark Magic behind them this time. The two remaining free Malfoy's were going to change the way the Wizarding World looked at them. 

The rest of the week flew by in a blur, Draco spent as much of his time with his mother as he could. The last several years had been hard on them, but it brought them closer together. They had the habit of coming together every evening to play Wizard's Chess and share a cup of tea. He was going to miss her more than normal this year, and fret over her more since she was going to be in this big house all alone with just her few employed house elves to keep her company. The thought of his mother being alone all of the time really began to worry Draco to the point that the last thing he did before leaving for the Hogwarts Express was draft a letter to the Minister of Magic himself. 

_Dear Kingsley,_

_It has come to my attention that as I leave for Hogwarts, my mother will be stuck in the Malfoy Manor and grounds without any company. Is there anyway you could arrange for her to have some type of regular visit? I know not all Witches and Wizards are allowed to step foot in what is essentially an elaborate prison, but it would be helpful for her to have some type of company past our employed house elves. If you can think of anything that you could do that would be helpful and I would be grateful beyond measure._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Mother, I know you wish to send me off to Hogwarts, like every other year, but I am actually a legal adult now and you are under house arrest. I am just going to Apparate to Kings Cross." Draco was trying not to be overly dramatic with her as his time to leave was quickly approaching and if he did not leave soon he may actually miss the train to school. He would also never admit that he loved her fretting over him since she wasn't always able to do that when his father was around. 

"I know, dear, I know. But you will always be my child even as an adult and I will always want to be there to support you. Plus this is the last time my baby will ride the Hogwarts Express'' She fake sniffled before kissing him on the cheek. "Now I expect at least weekly letters, and as soon as this cursed house arrest is over we can meet for tea on Hogsmeade weekends like usual." Narcissa smiled at her son before bringing him in for another tight squeezing hug.

"Mother, I love you. I truly do but right now you are breaking a few ribs and going to cause me to miss the train." Draco tried to wiggle out of her grasp and found she was shockingly strong. 

"Fine, fine. Leave me until Christmas but remember to be good!" She pushed him out the front door. To be the one in control of the whole situation, it helped her feel like she was choosing to let him go and it allowed Narcissa to breathe easier without the heavy emotions. 

Draco just shook his head, knowing perfectly well that his mother was trying to be in control and not be completely overwhelmed with emotion. At least this time she was not sending her son to complete an impossible task. He took a deep breath as we walked to the gates in order to Apparate his way to the train, he tried not to think about the fact he might see one curly haired witch when he got there or he might have had another dopey grin on his face. He knew this year was going to be a rough one but he hoped with the new friendship he struck up in Diagon Alley and the fact that there were no dark wizards hovering over his shoulder that it was already better than the last year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan and just wish that it was already on the paper! Hopefully it will all be down soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be so fun !


End file.
